Muttergefühle
& | regisseur = | vor = | nach = }} Zusammenfassung Mit Hilfe von Mulan, Aurora und dem mutigen Ritter Lancelot versuchen Emma und Mary Margaret ein Portal zu finden, das sie zurück nach Storybrooke bringt. Aber eine dunkle Macht bedroht ihre sichere Rückkehr. Henry versucht Jefferson zu überreden, sich mit seiner Tochter zu treffen. Kurz bevor sie Prince Charmings Mutter treffen soll, wird Snow White von King George vergiftet und das einzige Gegenmittel findet sich im See der Sirene. Inhalt thumb|Snow White und Charming im Kampflager. Rotkäppchen erreicht das Zelt von Prince Charming und Snow White. Sie meint, das Lager müsse verlegt werden, da sich King Georges Männer unter dem Befehl eines neuen gefährlichen Generals nähern, doch James entscheidet sich für den Kampf. Er und Snow White trennen sich, um bessere Chancen zu haben. Sie wollen sich in zwei Tagen in der Hütte von Charmings Mutter treffen. Der General schafft es, Snow White gefangen zu nehmen. Er stellt sich als Lancelot, ehemals von der Tafelrunde, vor. In der Grube erklärt Cora Emma, dass sie wegen der Taten ihrer Tochter Regina eingesperrt sei. Die erwachende Mary Margaret unterbricht die beiden jedoch, erklärt ihrer Tochter, dass Cora noch schlimmer als Regina sei, und verbietet ihr mit Cora zu sprechen. Schließlich wird ein Seil hinabgelassen, weil der Anführer der Zufluchtsstätte die Neuankömmlinge empfangen möchte. Auf dem Weg zum Schulbus erklärt David seinem Enkel Henry, dass er ihn, um ihn zu schützen, nicht in die Suche nach Emma und Mary Margaret einbeziehen wird. Henry jedoch entscheidet sich die Schule zu schwänzen und läuft davon. thumb|left|Mary Margaret trifft auf ihren alten Freund Lancelot. Der Anführer der Zufluchtsstätte stellt sich als Lancelot heraus und er und Mary Margaret umarmen sich zur Begrüßung. Aurora, welche dies aus einiger Entfernung beobachtet, wünscht sich stattdessen Gerechtigkeit, da sie Emma und Mary Margaret noch immer für Phillips Tod verantwortlich macht. Mulan ermahnt sie, Gerechtigkeit nicht mit Vergeltung zu verwechseln. Beim Essen erklärt Lancelot, dass einige der Bewohner in dieser Region, in der sie sich gerade befinden, vom Fluch zurückgelassen wurden. Mary Margaret fragt nach einem Portal, doch Lancelot erklärt, dass es außerhalb der Zufluchtsstätte gefährlich sei, da die Oger zurück sind. Außerdem behauptet er, dass es keine Portale mehr gäbe. Mary Margaret glaubt, dennoch eines zu kennen und Lancelot lässt die beiden unter der Bedingung, dass Mulan sie begleitet, aus dem Lager. thumb|Snow White wurde von King George verflucht. Lancelot hat Snow White zu King George gebracht. Dieser erzählt Snow von seiner Frau, welche verflucht wurde, damit sie keine Kinder gebären kann. Seiner Meinung nach ist die Unmöglichkeit eine Familie zu gründen die größte Misere. Er glaubte in Charming die Familie entdeckt zu haben, die er vermisst, doch stattdessen hat er sein Leiden vergrößert. Der König behauptet, dass der Tod zu gut für Charming sei und Snow White realisiert, dass der König auch sie verflucht hat. Emma und Mary Margaret bewaffnen sich für die Reise, auch erhält Emma ihren Revolver zurück. Dann verrät Mary Margaret auch das Ziel: Ihr Heim, wo sie hofft den Schrank zu finden, welcher Baby-Emma nach Maine brachte. thumb|left|Henry bittet Jefferson um Hilfe. Henry hat Jefferson gefunden, doch der erklärt, dass er nicht helfen kann. Er verweist Henry an Regina und ihre Gruft. Weil Henry ihn mit der Situation über Paige konfrontiert, erklärt er seine Furcht, dass sie ihn hasst, weil er sie zurückgelassen hat. Henry erklärt, dass auch er zurückgelassen wurde und dass das Nicht-Wissen am schlimmsten sei. Regina packt gerade ihr Büro zusammen, weil sie es räumen muss, als Henry sie anruft. Er lockt sie mit dem Versprechen eines gemeinsamen Essens weg und stiehlt dann ihre Generalschlüssel. Snow White wird in den Überresten des Lagers ausgesetzt. Als sich gleich darauf Lancelot nähert, greift sie ihn an. Doch dieser erklärt, dass King George bereits Männer gesandt hat, um Charmings Mutter zu töten. thumb|James Mutter wurde getroffen. Als Charming die Hütte seiner Mutter erreicht, bemerkt er sofort die Angreifer und schickt seine Mutter in die Hütte. Er kann die Männer überwältigen, doch seine Mutter wurde von einem Pfeil getroffen, als sie aus Sorge aus der Hütte trat. Dann treffen auch Snow und Lancelot ein. Mary Margaret wird von Aurora überraschend attackiert, kann sie aber leicht überwältigen. Während Mulan versucht die Situation zu klären, gibt Emma einen Warnschuss ab, da sie Mary Margaret in Gefahr sieht. Der Schuss hat jedoch einen der Oger angelockt und die vier Frauen fliehen. Auf der Flucht stolpert Emma und wird fast von einem Oger getötet, doch Mary Margaret kann ihn ablenken und mit einem Pfeil ins Auge töten. thumb|left|Der ausgetrocknete See Nostos.Lancelot stellt fest, dass der Pfeil, der Ruth getroffen hat, vergiftet war. Charming schlägt vor, dass sie sofort zum See Nostos reisen, um seine Mutter mit dem Wasser zu heilen. Auf dem Weg zeigt Ruth Snow ihr Amulett, welches das Geschlecht des Erstgeborenen voraussagen kann. Da das Amulett keine Reaktion zeigt, erzählt Snow von King Georges Fluch und Ruth erinnert an den See, welcher sicherlich auch Snow heilen kann. Doch als sie den See erreichen, stellen sie fest, dass er ausgetrocknet ist. Mit seinem Märchenbuch findet Henry auf dem Friedhof die geheime Gruft seiner Mutter. Bei der Suche nach etwas Hilfreichem öffnet er eine Kiste, in der sich Schlangen befinden. David kann die Kiste wieder schließen bevor etwas geschieht. Er erklärt, dass Regina herausgefunden hat, was er plant und es David erzählt hat. Charming schlussfolgert, dass der See ausgetrocknet ist nachdem er die Sirene getötet hat. Lancelot findet in einer Muschel einen letzten Schluck Wasser und Ruth erklärt Snow, dass sie diesen Schluck haben soll, doch Snow erklärt, dass sie das nicht erlauben werde. Dann kommen die beiden Männer zu ihr und geben der alten Frau das Fläschchen, in das sie den letzte Schluck gefüllt haben. Weil das Wasser nicht wirkt, bereitet Ruth sich schon auf ihre letzten Augenblicke vor. Sie erklärt, dass sie für das Glück ihres Sohnes gerne ihr Leben lässt. Sie bedauert nur, dass sie nicht die Hochzeit ihres Sohnes miterleben kann. Doch Snow erinnert sich, dass Mitglieder der Tafelrunde das Recht haben, eine Hochzeit abzuhalten und Lancelot ist dafür auch sofort bereit. Bei der Hochzeit reicht ihnen Lancelot einen Kelch, aus welchem sie beide trinken. Kurz darauf stirbt Ruth. thumb|Emma in ihrem Kinderzimmer.Während Mulan und Aurora am Tor Wache stehen, erreichen Mary Margaret und Emma Emmas Kinderzimmer mit dem Schrank. Während sie überlegen, wie sie den Schrank wieder mit Magie versorgen, taucht Lancelot auf. Als dieser jedoch Henrys Namen erwähnt, zieht Mary Margaret ihr Schwert, denn die einzige Person, gegenüber der sie Henrys Namen erwähnten, war Cora. Diese lässt auch ihre magische Verkleidung fallen und erklärt, dass sie Lancelot schon vor langer Zeit getötet hat. Während sich Cora mit Mary Margaret beschäftigt, nutzt Emma die Gelegenheit den Schrank anzuzünden und so Coras Übergang zu Henry zu verhindern. Nachdem die plötzlich auftauchende Mulan einen Feuerball mit ihrem Schwert abwehrt, verschwindet Cora vorerst. thumb|left|Ruth's Beerdigung. Nach der Beerdigung seiner Mutter überreicht Charming Snow das Amulett seiner Mutter. Sie möchte ihm gerade von der Verfluchung erzählen, als das Amulett anzeigt, dass sie eine Tochter bekommen. Sie erkennt, dass Ruth nur tat, als würde sie das Wasser trinken, und Lancelot es später in den Hochzeitspokal goss. Da Lancelot tot ist, schlägt Mulan Mary Margaret als neue Anführerin vor. Diese fühlt sich geehrt, möchte jedoch einen Weg nach Storybrooke suchen. Mulan verspricht dabei zu helfen. Emma versteht, jetzt da sie die gleich Entscheidung getroffen hat, wie Snow White sich, um ihr Kind zu schützen, von ihm trennen konnte. Nachdem alle den Raum verlassen haben, kommt Cora zurück und füllt etwas der Asche des Schrankes in ein Fläschchen, danach beginnt diese zu leuchten. Jefferson wartet in der Nähe des Schulbusses, und spricht dann seine Tochter Grace an, welche sich riesig über das Wiedersehen freut. David hat sich entschlossen, Henry doch an der Suche zu beteiligen und hat zwei Holzschwerter besorgt. Während sie auf der Straße damit üben, beobachtet sie Staatsanwalt Albert Spencer. Märchenanteil Die Geschichte zeigt wie King George Snow White verflucht und wie Charmings Mutter sich opfert um diesen Fluch zu brechen. zeitliche Einordnung Die Geschichte spielt nach Verbindungen * Das Grab von Reginas Vater Henry ist zu sehen, das Gegenstück im Märchenland ist ein einfacher Grabstein. Auf beiden ist graviert "Geliebter Vater" * Die Schlangen sind Agrabah-Vipern, mit welchen der Dschinn King Leopold tötete. Wissenswertes *Die Titelkarte der Episode zeigt Lancelot. Besetzung en:Lady of the Lake es:Lady of the Lake it:Episodio 2x03 fr:2x03 Kategorie:Staffel 2